


Our Family

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean looks out over the backyard admiring how, even covered in snow, his alpha’s garden is breathtaking.  The snow had started to fall a couple hours ago.  Sam and Eileen had made it in just before it started.  Dean was happy his family was all together for the holidays.Day Two: Surprise Hug from Behind
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Our Family

Day Two: Surprise Hug from Behind

Our Family

Dean looks out over the backyard admiring how, even covered in snow, his alpha’s garden is breathtaking. The snow had started to fall a couple hours ago. Sam and Eileen had made it in just before it started. Dean was happy his family was all together for the holidays. He just wished his mother and father were here. They never got to see Sam and him happy. Thinking of it, Dean has to take a deep breath to keep from crying. He hates to cry.

Dean is startled when strong arms stretch around him. He quickly wipes away the few tears that had managed to escape. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” comes the deep voice of his mate from behind him.

“Yes, sorry. I was just thinking about my parents and wishing they were here.” Dean responds as he sinks back into his alpha, Cas’, warmth. He immediately feels calmer in his alpha’s arms. Some days he wishes he never had to be out of them. Nothing can harm him as long as he has Cas.

“I wish I had been able to meet them. I also wish they had gotten to meet our little one.” Castiel says, lowering his hands down to cover Dean’s swollen belly.

“Me too, my little alpha.” Dean purrs, covering Castiel’s hands with his own. He feels another tear slide down his face. Damn hormones!

They stood there in silence watching the snowflakes fall for quite some time. Dean loves these moments, when he was alone with his alpha. Castiel was always gentle but in these moments Dean felt even more cherished and loved.

“We should join the others. Gabriel and Rowena are here. If they are left to their own devices for too long, you know what happens. You remember last year, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen Sam look so scandalised. Also, I believe Sam and Eileen are going to make the announcement of their impending mating over dinner. I think they believe we’ll be surprised but we both know that is not true.” Castiel says as he kisses Dean’s ear.

“No. We’ve seen that coming. Sam thinks he’s the smart one but sometimes he makes me wonder.” Dean says turning and grinning into a kiss with his alpha. Dean can’t wait for later, when Castiel will worship his entire body with his mouth. According to the alpha, it’s his favorite activity.

“Yes. You my love, outshine them all.” Castiel says placing a delicate kiss to Dean’s nose.

“You’re supposed to say that because you are my mate.” Dean accuses playfully.

‘Yes, but it also happens to be true.” Castiel counters, pulling Dean in snug to his chest.

“Alright little alpha. Enough of your flattery. Let’s go join our family.” Dean says batting the alpha away.

“Yes our family.” Castiel says stooping to kiss Dean’s belly before taking the omega’s hand and heading toward the dining room. 

They stop to laugh together when they hear Sam shriek, “Damn it Gabe, can’t you and Rowena wait until you get behind closed doors!”

“Where’s the fun in that, Sasquatch!” Gabriel yells, in good humor.

Dean laughs until he almost wets himself. Castiel laughs and shakes his head as he continues to lead the omega on.


End file.
